Just Not Enough Time
by The weasel is MINE XP
Summary: What is time, really? To me it is nothing. Humans made up time. I am not human, so what use does it have for me? None. Absolutely none. That is, until I met him; Ichigo.GrimmIchi. Myth stuff like gods and goddesses. Warning: Yaoi and language.
1. Chapter 1

What is time, really? To me it is nothing. Humans made up time. I am not human, so what use does it have for me? None. Absolutely none. That is, until I met him; Ichigo.

(3 weeks earlier)

I was walking down the street on a cold, damp, dreary, October night. It was like any other really; a few stray cats here, maybe the occasional drunk, or if you were unlucky enough (which I seemed to be) a scantily dressed woman would appear out of an ally and wouldn't stop following you. However, tonight was different. I just didn't know it yet.

I headed to the local club. Ironically enough, it's called 'The Club'. It wasn't one of those trashy clubs with whores everywhere trying to get laid and drunks more than willing to comply. No, it was more…what's the word…-sophisticated than that. Don't get me wrong here; it's not like all the high class people come here to hang out. I guess the word I'm really looking for is decent. Tonight instead of heading straight to the dance floor -which I **always** did- I headed to the bar for a quick drink. I sat down next to a young man that seemed to be in his early twenties. But hey, what did I know? I looked not a day over 28 yet was thousands of years old. What _really_ had caught my eye was his hair. Even in the crappy lighting I could tell it was a beautiful orange that looked as if someone had painted the sunset into it. His hair was spiky yet long, not to mention incredibly sexy- not just his hair by the way. Apparently I had been caught starring, because the next moment a pair of deep caramel-chocolate eyes filled with untamed fire met mine; there was also a scowl formed on those soft plump lips. Did I mention he was incredibly sexy?

"May I help you?" God, I could listen to that voice forever.

"Hmmm…maybe. Depends."

"On what?" Damn, I'm already starting to get hard! How could his voice alone do this to me? He's only said what? 6 words?

"If yer single." Yeah, real smooth Grimmjow. _That_ is sure to make him want you. Gheez. The things I say without thinking sometimes! And what a horrible pick-up line! I am not on my game tonight. When he spoke, he practically voiced my thoughts.

"If that was a pick-up line, it sucked. I'd say 'try again', but I honestly don't want you to." With that he picked up his beer he had been sipping lightly and headed towards the booths where a group of people sat. I can only assume they were his friends.

"Damn." I muttered.

"That's Ichigo for ya'! He ain't very social and always has that fierce scowl on his face. I know I'd try to get some of that ass if I could! But he's just too damned stubborn! Oh, and the fact that while at work I'm not supposed to 'flirt with the customers'. Anyway, what can I get ya' Grimm?" I looked at Shiro. He was the only **good** bartender at this place. Sure they had other bartenders but none of them could make a drink the way Shiro could.

"Surprise me." The urge for a drink had faded away once Ichigo left. Strange, I hadn't seen him in the first place when I came over here so why should my desire to drink been so suddenly whisked away?

"Ya' sure?" I just nodded.

"Anythin' else I ca' get ya'?" At my nod he raised a thin white eyebrow.

"And tha' wou' be…?"

"Information" His gold on black eyes widened a fraction. This was unusual for me, I knew. I was literally **never** interested in anything.

"On wha'? Who?" He was staring at me hard, trying to find out something- anything from my facial features and eyes.

"Ichigo." At that he nearly dropped the drink he was currently mixing up for me.

"Yer kiddin' meh…"

"I'm not." I replied firmly, giving him no reason to doubt the sincerity of my words. He just shook his head.

"You're crazy Grimmjow. You have no chance with him." This time it was my turn for my eyes to widen. Why the hell couldn't I have a chance with him? And why was Shiro so serious? He didn't slur one word.

"Why am I crazy, Shiro? Please, do tell. Because I think I have a good a chance as any to be with him!" This was outrageous!

"Well for one, you never get serious about _**anybody**_." Well I couldn't deny that one. But Ichigo was different, I don't know how, but he was. "Two, he doesn't trust _anyone _that he didn't know before _**that**_ happened. And three, most importantly…" He trailed off, his eyes averting to look over at Ichigo and his group of friends while biting his lip. He obviously didn't want to share what he knew.

"Shiro. Just. Tell. Me!"

"His last name is Kurosaki." For the second time tonight my eyes widened. But this time I believe I actually started to tremble.

"You're kidding me.." I couldn't believe this! A Kurosaki? What the hell is a Kurosaki doing among so many humans?

"I'm not. Ichigo's… well, special. His father, Isshin, f-"

"Did you just say 'father' and 'Isshin' in the same sentence?" I can't fucking believe it! Isshin, son of Old man Yamamoto, next heir to the throne, god of war and strength was Ichigo's father?

"Yes, I did, twat! Now don't interrupt me again or I'll go tell him you were trying to seduce his only son!" Shiro waited to see if I'd respond, then continued. "As I was saying, Isshin fell in love with a human. But not just any human, she was a human who had been specially selected by the gods to die at an early age and come and join their ranks as goddess of beauty, hope, and love. Isshin, not knowing this, was secretly courting her. And when she died, he nearly broke a very important rule." I knew the rule of course, as did Shiro, but the rule was so important and unbreakable that you could be executed for just talking about it. People have always just called it 'the rule', and after many years of calling it that, it stuck. No one could remember what it was called originally anyway. "It wasn't just that she had died that made Isshin _almost_ do _**that**_. It was the fact that she was pregnant. But because she had been selected to become a goddess, she did not fully die, just was medically dead for a few hours. The baby _should_ have died. But he didn't. That's not the only reason Ichigo is special though. Ichigo was born in the spirit realm, but born human. Completely human. He wasn't even a demi god." That's fucking impossible! But still, that's no reason why I don't have a chance with Ichigo. Sure, the Kurosaki's were the ruling family in the spirit realm, and I'd have to get on their good side, but that was a task I could manage. So what was keeping me from pursing Ichigo? Almost if sensing the question on the tip of my tongue, Shiro answered.

"Grimm, think about it! He _should_ have been born a full god! But he was born _human_. What does it mean when a god is turned into a human? You can't be this stupid Grimm.." No. Fucking. Way.

"But he was born that way, not turned." Shiro sighed.

"It doesn't matter Grimm. He will be executed unless Old man Yamamoto has a change in heart. Isshin, I know, wants he son to live, desperately, but he can do nothing because he is related by blood. It's just the rules Grimm." Shiro looked tired. Tired and sad. "He's such a good person, he doesn't deserve to die!" I could see tears being held back. They made his eyes shine even more than they already did.

"When is he supposed to be executed?" Shiro tensed.

"When he turns 22." I clenched my fists. This was so unfair.

"And when is that?"

"In two weeks."

This is when I started to care about time.

* * *

^.^ Okay i know i have two other stories going but this one is just a short little detour so i can take a break! It will proabably be about 3-4 chapters long... well i hope everyone liked this! Please review! even if you just say 'update soon' it fills me with joy! Please? for little ol' me? Oh and if u noticed i said that this is in October and that Ichi's birthday is in 2 weeks. It's my fic! I can decide when his birthday is! So all u OCD people who must have every little fact right, DEAL. XD lolz i'm OCD but not as much. BTW this will be writtin in mostly Grimm's POV! love u all! -MnM


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, yall! I know it's been too long but here I am! And with an update! *happy dance*

Shiro: *mutters* idiot…

Me: Oh, shut up! You're just mad you've only made one appearance in all of my stories!

Shiro: Damn right I am!

Me: *throws boot* Get over it! You'll get more time…eventually!

Shiro: *huffs off*

Me: So, what do you guys think? Should Shiro get more screen time? Tell me in a review if you think poor wittle Shiwo should show up more!

Shiro: You better review! I'll hurt ya'! I deserve some more time with Ichi!

Me: *throws steel toed boots* We don't threaten our readers Shiro! Go sit in the corner and behave or I'll make you do the disclaimer!

Shiro: *pales* No. Please, anything but the disclaimer! *runs to corner*

Me: That's what I thought! Anyway, sorry to take so long… Here's the next chappy! Hope you enjoy it ^.^ It's going to be from Ichi's POV of his encounter with Grimm-kitten…and a little extra… lolz well thank you RamenCupMiso and Hollow-IchigoIchigo for helping my improve this! ^.^ It really helped! You can thank them for this update! I felt guilty for having them help me and then not posting sooner…. Lolz sorry guys! Alright! Enough talking! On to the story!

Disclaimer: I no own Bleach! Never have never will!

* * *

_What is time, really? To me it is useless. Humans made up time. I am human, but what use does it have for me? It's just a reminder I'm going to die soon. That is, until I met him; Grimmjow._

*beeeeeeepppp!* *beeeeeeppppp!*

God, what is that awful screeching noise?!

*beeeeeeppppp!* *beeeeeppppp!*

Why won't it stop!? And on top of that there's a horrible creaking sound that reminds me of steel toed boots clomping against creaky, old decomposing wood… It's absolutely horrible!

"Ichigo, darling, it's time to wake up."

Oh, that beeping was just my alarm clock…the creaking must have been my mother.

"I'm up, Mom. Be down in a sec!"

"Alright, darling." I waited, lying still in my bed until her footsteps faded from earshot. I didn't quite want to get up yet, but I'd be yelled at if I stayed in here all day… I guess I should go get breakfast before Goat-Face comes up here and attempts to smash my face in with his 'wake-up jump kick of love'…the fool never learns…

* * *

(At breakfast)

The air in the room was heavy. It felt as if a mound of bricks was being pressed onto my shoulders with an enormous amount of strength. It was weird for the tension in the room to be so high this early in the morning… Although I'm not a mind reader, I knew exactly what my parents were thinking about. It really wasn't that hard to guess…the looks of pain and sadness flashing across their faces was a rather large hint. They were thinking about me… More specifically about how they had two weeks, give or take, to figure out how to _save_ me…how if they come up short-handed, they'd have to finally deal with the reality of losing their only son…only child….

I poked at my scrambled eggs with my fork. Honestly, I had already given up. Sure, in the back of my mind there was hope that by some miracle I'd be saved, but after so many years of trying to have hope, trying to fight what can't be fought… I just grew too weary. Even though I had accepted my fate, it didn't mean I was going to give up what little time I had left. No, I was going to hang out with my friends, have fun, and prove that it takes more than death to break my soul! Because even after they take me to the god's realm, tie up my hands and feet, and leave me in an arena with two or three beats hell bent on devouring me, I'll come back. I'll come back and show them that Kurosaki Ichigo is stronger than the average human! That 'mere humans' **can** change their own fate, that they can have a strength that even surpasses the gods! Maybe then, Yamma-Jii will understand…humans are not just simple minded pawns that can be used and thrown away… They have feelings, they have thoughts, and everyone has different feelings, different thoughts! He just doesn't understand… I wish he could. I wish he'd-

*buzz* *bizzz* *buzz*

My legs twitched under the table, hearing my phone buzzing with a text message even though it's all the way up stairs and on the lowest setting for vibrate… That was defiantly not normal… Oh well, might as well take it as a good excuse to leave this room…the tension hasn't gone down any since we started eating… If anything it got even more intense.

"My phone's buzzing. My I be excused from the table to go answer it?" My parent's only shook their heads yes, still deep within their own thoughts… or so it seemed… apparently _I _had been too deep within my _own_ thoughts to notice that they had been observing me while I ranted in my head. How they had taken notice to every little twitch, especially my facial expression… I also happened to miss the shared shocked glace. Apparently my hearing wasn't just 'really good'…it was bordering between 'extremely creepy'…and 'almost god like'…

Finally making it up to my room after I stopped mid-way, thinking how I could swear that I had heard a pattern of vibrations… a pattern that just happened to be my best friend Chad's… Naw, it couldn't be! I was too far away to be able to hear details like that… Hell! I should have been too far away to have heard it vibrate in the first place!

Quickly clearing my head of those crazy thoughts I flipped open my phone to see that yes, my super creepy hearing was right, it **was** Chad. Okay, maybe that was a little bit more than creepy… Sighing and deciding to just dismiss it as a fluke, I opened up his text.

_Going to The Club tonight. Wanna' come? Everyone's going to be there._

_Sure! What time?_

_At 7:50, we're meeting at my house._

_Sounds good, I'll see ya there!_

_k_

Now I know I said earlier that I had accepted my fate… But no matter how hard I try and deny it, there's still a part of me that wants to rebel… Just because I was going to die, didn't mean I couldn't have I little fun right? Well apparently, Yamma-Jii thinks just that. So, in my own way, this is me rebelling against my death sentence...it's not a very good rebellion, but it's something right?

* * *

(6:30)

I stared at my closet. I was zoning out a bit and although it _looked_ like I was sorting through the mess trying to find something to wear, my mind was a million miles away thinking about the most random things… Trying to focus back on finding something to wear, I pulled out my favorite pair of skinny jeans. They were sung and form-fitting; a very dark black with hinted swirls of red dancing about with deep blood-red metallic chains hooked to the belt loops. Digging around a little more, I found my white Three Days Grace shirt I got when they came to Karakura last year… Ah, such good memories…. Shaking my head to stop me from spacing out again, I started to rummage through the bottom of my closet for the most important part of the out-fit; shoes… Now, I know that sound really girly but hey, think about it, shoes could be the difference between someone thinking you're a bad ass punk and a flower child hippie! So, deciding I wanted to go for a sort of punk rocker look, I pulled out a pair of black army type boots that went about half way up my calf and had two unfastened buckles at the top and three fastened ones at the bottom. Running my hands down my jeans to smooth them out, I went over to my mirror to make sure I was happy with my choices. Giving myself a once over and nodding in approval, I checked my phone for the time… I guess I should leave… I don't want to be late. After all, I _am _the designated driver… no one had to say it; I was always the one to drive because most of them are already too drunk before we even leave. Don't get me wrong, my friends aren't alcoholics, but there may be one *cough* Rangiku *cough* or two, that may be a little over zealous and may be **very** persuading when it comes to getting people to over drink… Hopefully the bad influences won't be there tonight..

* * *

(At Chad's house)

"Hey guys!" I didn't bother to knock; I knew almost all of my friends were probably too lazy to get the door anyway…

"Kurosaki."

"Ichi!"

"Ichigo."

"Hello Kurosaki-Kun!"

"Hmm." Everyone greeted me in almost perfect unison.. Well, Chad just did his usual grunt, but I understood what he meant. Giving them one of my rare smiles, I told them all hello while scanning the group. Looks like the regular crowd was all here; Ishida, Nel, Rukia, Orihime, Chad, and Ren-… Doing a double take of the group, I noticed that indeed one red head was missing.

"Hey, where's Renji?" Rukia was the first to speak first; she **is** his girlfriend after all.

"Oh, he's just running late. He said he'd meet us there!" She gave me a huge grin and I knew what that meant, it was time to head to The Club. Dangling my keys by my eyes I got the groups attention.

"So, does that mean we're all ready to go?" The three girls jumped up excitedly, grabbed my keys, and were out the door before I could even blink. Ishida and Chad then proceeded to slowly get up and walk calmly to the door. I smirked; at least some of my friends aren't hyperactive 24/7. Making our way to the car, I noticed Rukia was sitting up next to the driver's seat, looking very much like an excited puppy. I swear that girl takes hyper-pills…

* * *

(At the club)

Excusing myself from our group, I decided I should probably grab a drink before the bar got too busy. Walking over there I noticed a familiar head of white and groaned to myself. Great, Shiro was working tonight. He's a giant flirt. I just can't stand that man sometimes! Sitting myself on one of the bar-stools, I ordered my drink and was lightly sipping on it when a blue haired man came and sat next to me. The first thought was that he was extremely sexy. As soon as that thought popped up, it was shoved back down. It was no use getting close to yet another person when I'm going to die soon. Going back to sipping my drink, I could feel the man staring at me. I twitched in annoyance and turned to him scowling.

"May I help you?"

"Hmmm…maybe. Depends."

"On what?"

"If yer single." He may be sexy, but that was an extremely pitiful pick-up line. Not in the mood to sugar coat my words- hell who am I kidding, I never sugar coat my words- I told him almost exactly what I was thinking.

"If that was a pick-up line, it sucked. I'd say 'try again', but I honestly don't want you to." Getting up and waling towards my friends, I heard him mumble a quick 'damn' and I couldn't help but smirk. For some reason, it was incredibly fun to frustrate him like that... although I think he's more disappointed in himself than how I reacted... Oh well! Sitting down next to Chad, he gave me a inquiring look, but I just shrugged and he nodded. But who was that man… He may have annoyed me a bit, but I can't help but feel incredibly attracted to him.

* * *

YAYAYYAYAYAYYAYAYY! I finally finished! Im soooooo sorry that it took me this long to update, but I will try very hard to make another chappy soon! T^T I'm really sorry! Please review!


End file.
